


It Took Three Years

by hopennhesi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Humor, Masturbation, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, bokuto just being a sweet heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopennhesi/pseuds/hopennhesi
Summary: Did it really take three years for them to finally reallise ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic turned out soo long...  
> Just a one shot of bokuto being cutie and treating reader like a princess  
> I apologize for grammar and spelling mistakes, englisgh is not ma native language

The sound of your pencil scratching the smooth surface of the paper started to get annoying. Even after the first stroke, the dull sound made you close your eyes and grit your teeth in minor irritation. But you still kept going. Of course you weren’t writing anything important. In the midst of the silence in the classroom you were in, you found it hard to focus on your test that lay in front of you. God, the silence was giving you a feeling that someone was poking you nonstop, without having the intention to cease the action. It was that day again where every little thing irritated you to no end. But knowing how to be humble, you kept your little outbursts to yourself. Of course, if anyone were to tick you off, it was their fault in the first place for bothering you. You needed to vent some way or another. And another way to vent was drawing stupid doodles on your test. You answered all the questions you knew, leaving empty space where you just couldn't remember or understand the question.

Doodle after doodle, it felt like time stopped for you. The seemingly never ending class full of piercing silence held up too much of your time.   
After your tenth doodle you felt a poke from beside you.

"Got the answer for 5?"

"No."

Another poke.

"How about 10?"

"I don't know."

And another poke.

"9?"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE I DON'T KNOW YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT."

Another way to vent.

Sadly, your temper got the best of you. To be honest, it was a matter of time when you would just burst out. And you knew that pretty well.

"(L.Name), give me your test and step out of the classroom. You will be given a punishment for disrupting the classroom and for your language."

You gave a content sigh, not worried about the minimal detention you would get. You were just happy to finally get out of the eerie classroom that made you drag your nails on the wooden desk. Grabbing your pencil and putting it in your bag, you flung the bag over your shoulder and hurriedly stepped outside. With frantic steps, which turned into a jog, you found your way outside of the school, finding a place under a tree to relax a bit. When you thought back, you felt kinda guilty for yelling at the boy sitting next to you. But of course, you also told yourself that it was 50/50. Half of you and half of him were at fault. And you didn't let that take over your thoughts; you just closed your eyes, and relax for the time that remained till the next class.

The whole day, you didn't see a glimpse of the boy who tried to copy off of you. And you had no intention of looking for him; having in mind that when you see him, you would apologize for your outburst. But for now, you were just going to go home and rest, reminding yourself to take a look at the lectures that were on the test, so you could fix the grade if you get a bad one. But of course, you were going to slack off and just play video games or aimlessly wander the internet till you felt tired.

Getting out of the school was a hassle. Having half of the school shuffling out at the same time through narrow doors was, again, irritating to no end. But thank the lord, the fresh air you took in was worth it. Taking as long of strides as you could, you wanted to hurry to the station to not miss your train. Missing your train and having to wait longer was more torture when you were tired; looking at your phone to check the time, noting that you had just enough time to get to the train. Of course if you weren't abruptly stopped. A firm grip, that made you jump and shriek, gathered unwanted attention from the other students near you and the person who was the cause for your sudden surprise. Composing yourself, you turned around, having a small glare on your face. But calmed down as you saw it was just the boy from today's class; that unintentionally got you kicked out.

"Hey,I just wanted to say sorry for today. I didn't mean for you to get kicked out of class and annoy you.2

It was a genuine apology, you had to admit. And you could see that he really felt guilty about it.

"It's okay, I'm sorry I yelled at you, it was rude of me. But it just wasn't my day..."

You trailed off not knowing if you wanted to end your apology there or just continue rambling.  
The boy gave you a million dollar smile and a very harsh pat on your shoulder that he previously was having a hold of.

"I'm glad you’re not mad, and don't worry, I get yelled at a lot so it’s no worry."

What can you respond with? You had nothing, so you just smiled back.

"See ya tomorrow then (name)!"

"See ya Bokuto."

Bokuto Koutarou, Fukurodanis Ace volleyball player, your classmate and friend, cheerful guy, full of energy. Though sometimes a handful, but nonetheless he’s an okay dude. Meeting him in your first year was quite a story. Having Bokuto somehow drop his whole bag full of books that scattered across the hall, one very provocative magazine slid to your feet. You picked it up and just looked at him.

"Really"

With him replying

"That wasn't supposed to be there..."

After that, your friendship was just a normal one. You talked to one another in class, having him talk most of the time, and you having difficulties trying to catch every word that came out because, god, that boy talked fast. And from time to time, he was your safe haven for when you had to do group projects. 

But other than that, you didn't hang out outside of school, and it never occurred to you to do so. You had your other friends and he had his.

After that day, you hardly ever spoke to the owl boy. Having to prepare for the exams and picking a college to go to, you spent most of your time at home or at the library. Of course you saw Bokuto in class, but the talking between you two was, now, downgraded to just ‘hello’s and ‘goodbye’s. As you said, you weren't even good friends to start with, just two people that sat next to each other in the same classroom every day for five days a week. Manipulating each other's' time to fulfill the others' boredom.

You didn't even see Bokuto on half of the days, where he had volleyball practice.   
The end the last year as a high schooler was coming to an end, and having the exams taken care of, most of the students took the time to rest up until the graduation ceremony. You hated to have to wake up so early, but you had to get your diploma if you wanted to enroll into a college.  
The day of the ceremony was warm, if not, a little too much humid for your taste. The air in the car was getting irritating, your mom openly refusing to open the window to let some air in, saying that you might get light-headed of the sudden cold wind. Not to mention the uniform, or dress so to say, that was needed for the big day, was of heavy fabric that didn't quite suit you on this warm day. But you bear with it.

Many chairs were neatly aligned outside of the school in the courtyard, having a big stage set up with a speaking podium for speeches that were to come from students filled with joy and happiness from ending the suffering of high school. Because of your paranoid mother, you arrived early, and only a few other students were there with their parents, talking or taking pictures. You thought about it, and a smile graced your lips. You were one step closer to becoming independent and an adult. Closer to making your own money and living alone, not needing to borrow your parents' money for your needs. It was a great feeling really.

After many pictures taken, and all of the students arriving and taking their assigned seats, the ceremony started. The principal was up first, giving a well written and thought out speech that to your surprise, didn't bore you to death. After that, the teachers were up, giving off speech after speech not as long as the principals, and complementing many students who were either in competitions or just straight out best of the best. That went on for another half an hour before the diplomas were to be given. They went in the alphabetical order, after having each student receiving their diplomas there were the applauses, and some students gave little speeches, thanking their teachers, parents, friends...

You didn't notice when Bokuto was called out, and surprisingly, your applauding was more energetic and a small smile appeared on your face.

He wasn't any different from the last time you saw him. Wide smile, glowing eyes, and you noticed how he just couldn't keep still. 

The principal asked Bokuto, as he did with other students, if he would like to give a speech. But he soon regretted it.

Bokutos booming voice was louder than it normally was, given the help of the microphone. It made everyone wince a little when he started talking. His speech was similar to other students, thanking his friends, family, teacher, but it soon turned into a full blown book. Bokuto kept on talking and talking, having shift from one topic to another. It made you wholeheartedly laugh. Bokuto was now a high school graduate, but he still stayed the same. You remembered that every conversation you had with Bokuto since you met him, he never failed to make you laugh. It was either intentional or not. And you felt happy that he was still the same.  
After a minute or two, the principal lightly shooed Bokuto off the stage, which made you laugh even more.

But one thing that caught your eye that you are not sure if it was just delusion or not, you saw Bokuto shift his gaze about 4-5 times to you, having his boisterous smile plastered on his face. And you thought nothing of it. He was your friend; it was just an unconscious thing to do.  
When it was your turn, you more than just walked up, having a slight hop to your step as you couldn't get a sincere smile off of your face. You refused to give a speech, having not prepared any and not really into it. Gladly accepting your diploma, the mass of people in front of you applauded, and following that, a loud and deep voice that drowned out all of the clapping was heard.

"WOOHOO, YOU GO (NAME)!!"

It really made you wonder if this boy had any shame, but that little encouragement made your smile grow. God, he could be such an idiot.

Having the ceremony end, the students met up with their parents, took pictures with their friends, and just had light conversation. You talked to a lot of people, and having signed a lot of yearbooks. After multiple conversations, you noticed that your eyes always wondered around, looking for something that was nowhere to be found. You soon found out that your eyes were searching for Bokuto; the proclaimed former ace and captain of the Fukurodani Volleyball Team. You knew that it would be hard for him to leave his teammates. They were his best friends, and one of the best teammates he ever played with. Knowing this from the little conversations you had with the owl boy.  
The conversation with one of your classmates had abruptly ended; due to one of their friends asking to take pictures. You waited patiently for them to finish, but not far behind them, you saw the silver haired boy with a small group of friend laughing and talking. Absentmindedly, you jogged over to them, more specifically behind Bokuto and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy was surprised as he turned around to look at the person who was asking for his attention. A moment after seeing you, his eyes widened to their full shape and his smile that was of a million dollars. Muscular arms wrapped around your waist, and in an instant, you were hoisted off the ground and forced to wrap your hands around Bokutos neck holding yourself and cautious of not to fall. But even if you hadn't wrapped your hands around his neck, you would still be safe from slipping from Bokutos strong grip. Bokuto spun the two of you around frantically, accompanied by his deep and joyful laugh. That made you burst in to laughter yourself. You can't help it, his laugh was contagious. But along with that, you now noticed how big his muscles are. You hadn't noticed before, but now that he hugged so tight and so close, you could feel his buff arms and toned chest moving along with your body. A small blush rose to your cheeks, but your laughter didn't stop. After some seconds passed, Bokuto put you down, that boisterous smile and gleaming eyes not faltering one bit.

"Did you hear me cheer you on?!"

"Bokuto, you drowned out the whole applause, of course I heard you."

Giving a sincere smile, you patted his shoulder lightly, and he laughed again. 

"Haha, man I can't believe were done. God, it seemed like it lasted so long!"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not! I got to play against a lot of good teams, and it was really fun!"

Finishing his statement, Bokutos smile dropped to a melancholic expression. He turned his head behind him, looking at what you knew were his teammates.

"But I'm sad I can't play with them anymore. I really couldn't ask for a better team..."

This was the first time you saw Bokuto in a real genuine solemn expression. Of the many times you joked around with him, he was always acting like he was sad or hurt. Of course you knew of his depressing moods that he got in when he played volleyball, but you never saw it in action. But this right now. This was different. His face was calm, and his voice toned down to a soft sound. A side of Bokuto you never really saw. And it felt weird. You felt slight tugging in your heart, and an urge has sparked up inside of you. What was it, you didn't know. You'll figure it out later.

"Just think like this. Yes you can't play with them anymore, but you will always stay in their hearts. They will always think of their great captain that powered the whole team, encouraging them to keep on going..."

Again, you finished you sentence not knowing whether to continue or to stop. But that was enough to bring the large smile back on Bokutos face.

"You're right! Even if I don’t play I can still cheer them on! You are really good with words (name)!"

Smiles were exchanged between the two graduates.

"Hey, wanna take a picture together?"

It was your idea, and of course Bokuto agreed. He called over one of his former teammates, giving him his phone. You waited for Bokuto to come stand next to you, but were surprised when he lifted you and carried you bridal style. You grabbed on to his neck, looking for support, but not really needing it for you could tell he was holding you without a problem. This boy was really full of surprises today. And again, you felt a small tug at your heart, as you again felt Bokutos muscles flex underneath your knees and back. Your surprise was noticed by the owl boy.

"C'mon (name)! Smile for the camera!"

And smile you did.

After the long day you felt tired and worn out. Taking off that heavy robe deserved a long drowned out sigh of relief. And judging by the smell, you needed a shower. 

Taking the rest of your clothes off, you took your time getting to the bathroom. Both of your parents left for work after the ceremony, and now you were alone, not worrying of somebody seeing your naked body. You left the door of the bathroom wide open, not wanting to stay in a steamed bathroom after you finished. The day was already hot enough. You climbed in to the shower, shifting the curtains to shield yourself. Turning the nozzles to the right temperature, you again heaved a loud and long sigh, feeling the warm water hit your skin. You wet your hair, grabbing the shampoo from a small shelf that was installed beside the shower; you uncapped it and let the cool liquid flow down your head and into your hair. Your hands started rubbing roughly into your locks, making bubbles form and the familiar scent of chocolate made its way in to your nose. God, after a long day, this is really relaxing. After washing out the bubbles in your hair, you grabbed your shower gel, squirting it onto your hand, noticing that you were running out. You spread the gel on your arms, legs, shoulders, stomach and chest. Feeling your skin getting slippery from the gel, you proceeded to rub it in more roughly on your skin. As you pressed down on your hips, you suddenly remembered Bokuto, and how his arms enveloped you earlier that day. How you just then noticed his buff arms and very well built chest... You felt your stomach churn again, and heat beginning to pool down at your pussy. By now your thought were filled with Bokuto. How his arms held down your thighs as his tongue flicked over you clit, emitting a mewl from you. Your hands tangled in his spiked hair as you bucked your hips against his face. His tongue would lap up all the liquid that was flowing out of you, having his hands grip your thighs even more when you would moan out his name. You would be surprised when he would probe at your entrance, easily slipping in two fingers, pumping mercifully as his tongue kept flicking your clit.

You noticed your hands trailing further down your body, till you started rubbing your clit in circles. Not only making you moan in you fantasies, but in real life.

God, you could actually feel his hands roaming your body, and you could swear he was the one pleasuring you instead of yourself. When have you thought about him that way? Three years, and now you figured you were gonna fantasies about him? Kinda late don't you think?

But who cares. It wasn't like it was real. It was just a mere fantasy of yours. But oh god how you wanted it to come true. Your hands were now beginning to cramp as you picked up your pace, wanting to finish this fast. You kept on fantasizing. And just the mere thought of him looking at you with lust filled eyes, and deeply murmuring your name made you orgasm. To be honest, that was one of the best orgasms you have had in a while. You noticed the water started to get cooler, and you turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel from a rack, covering your body. You sighed as you made your way back to your room, thinking what you have actually done

A message from a friend reminded you of the graduation party that was to take place at a grand hotel. You didn't really have the strength, but you paid top notch money for that, so you were gonna enjoy it. You started pulling out what formal wear you had to see what would be good for the party. At the menu dresses and skirts, you chose a black pencil skirt, and a light gray button up blouse. That would be good enough. You didn't put on much makeup, knowing that that would be ruined within an hour. And yes, you were planning on getting wasted. 

A few hours later, you met up with your friends, hitching a ride with them to the hotel. Honestly, you didn't think it was going o be that grand of a hotel, but damn, it was a five star. At least your money went to good investments. Entering the hotel, the lobby was decorated with gold and red colors that looked like the Oscars. It was huge, and there were three different staircases that you suppose led to different locations. One of your friends went up to the front desk and politely said that they were here for the graduation party. Given a nod from the man behind the front desk, he pointed at two big doors that were faced in your direction. You friend nodded, and all of you went ahead and stepped inside the really spacious room. The lights were dim and that reminded you of some sort of club. The music was blaring and there you could see all of the graduates and some teachers. Tables filled with food and a large counter that you suppose was where the alcohol was. Being a smart person, you went to one of the tables that held various foods. You took a plate and stacked a lot of things, completely forgetting about your friends. There was a seat at the far end of the ballroom and you cautiously made your way, avoiding many dancing people. Heaving a sigh you sat down and put your food on the table, not wasting any time to dig in. The food was gone in a matter of seconds. And now that you have eaten, it was time for alcohol. Walking up to the bar, you politely asked what was on the menu. And hearing some familiar drinks and some cocktail names that you didn’t have the slightest idea what was in them, you took tequila. It was a very strong drink for your taste, but despite that, you downed the shot in one go and grimaced as you felt the burning in your mouth and throat. If you continued like this, you knew you wouldn’t last long.  
Two hours and 20 minutes. It was more than enough for you to get drunk. You lost sight of your friends long ago, and now you didn’t know what to do. The alcohol had made you loosen up, and you danced a little, talked, but more than that, you were sitting in some far corner of the room with your hands holding your head. The music to you seemed louder than it was when you first entered the ballroom. Was it because of the alcohol, you didn’t know, but the music was doing more damage to you than you anticipated. You knew that you were at fault for that. Recalling your mothers’ words to never mix drinks, you wanted to grab a gun and blow your brains out. Thinking the pain of the bullet would never amount to the dizziness you were now feeling. Stupid you for wanting to get drunk fast. You never were a responsible drinker not to mention no one was watching over you. People came up to you, seeing in what state you were in, but you just shooed them off, saying that you had a slight migraine and that it would go away. You went to the fancy bathroom, feeling a little guilty to ruin something for it was a really beautiful bathroom. But you wanted to just try and make yourself throw up. You knew that wouldn’t help your situation, but you still tried. Of course nothing came out. God, you needed some fresh air. Yeah, that would help a little. Getting up from the chair a little too quickly, you supported yourself with a strong grip on a table littered with used napkins and plates. That slight move made your dizziness increase, and you wanted to die right there. You had high hopes for your little escapade to work, having slight difficulty pushing through the crowd and having to find your way to the exit.

After a lot of the words ’sorry’ and ’excuse me’ leaving your chapped lips, you finally found the large double doors that you went through earlier that night. There was a little wobble in your step, and you could barely see in front of you having your vision distorted from the immense dosage of alcohol. Every time you did this, and every time you regretted it. The good thing was you never had a hangover the day after. You didn’t know how, but you looked at it as a blessing. But the morning was going to come soon, and you promised yourself that if you survive this night, you were going on fucking vacation.

The bright light from the grand lobby blinded you for a second. You brought your hand up to your eyes and hissed quietly trying your best to adjust to the sudden change in light. Blinking 3-4 times before moving your hand, you could see that your vision was a little blurry, but better than it was. And the dizziness was not as intense as it was. It was something, but not enough. From what you could see, there were some people in the lobby, sitting on the chairs or on the floor and some standing, chatting with what you assumed were friends. The double doors were straight across from the doors that led to the outside, and you made hurried steps in need to make your sickness go away. But fast walking wasn’t meant to be used when your mind was overwhelmed with the percentage of alcohol that was consumed. The heels that you were wearing gave you more difficulties, but the pain of wearing them was forgotten a long time ago. Maybe because your feet were numb. With your frantic and clumsy steps, a lot of eyes were directed at you, and you crossed your fingers nobody would come to help you out. This was embarrassing enough. 

With a very hard push, you slammed both of the doors; hard enough for them to hit the glass windows next to them. The sudden loud bang made you wince again. That was a really bad idea. But lucky for you the glass windows didn’t break, but your dizziness increased and made the unnoticed hum in your ears louder by a decibel. As the doors closed, you looked at the large garden that had a fountain in the center in front. It was quiet, and the music from the inside couldn’t be heard, and as you moved your gaze looking for a kind of bench to sit on. You noticed two that were near the fountain; heaving a pleasuring sigh, you, again with clumsy steps, tried fast to make your way to one of the benches. But when you neared the fountain, the bench on your left was occupied by a couple who were, for your taste, too into wanting to stick each other’s tongues down the others’ throat. That made you cringe, but you decided to ignore them, and sit across from them. To what you could see, the girl was sitting in the boys’ lap, her back turned to you. Maybe they won’t even notice you. You didn’t want them to notice you. 

The moment you sat down on the bench, and really breathed in the fresh air, you wanted to cry. The fresh air did little to no good for your dizziness and a sudden gust of wind made you note that it was really cold outside. You were so desperate to go outside you didn’t even think to bring your jacket with you. Everything was going wrong that night. All of your things were in there, and you wanted so desperately to just call a taxi and leave. But the mere thought of getting up and going back into the ballroom made you grimace. What were you to do now? Just stay here till the party ends? But how long would that take? God, you really wanted the dizziness to end. It wasn’t painful anymore, just annoying. Really annoying. Your elbows were on your knees, your hands in your hair pulling it harshly to feel anything other than your pulsing brain and the biting cold.   
You didn’t know how long you were there. The couple had left after a while. When they saw you there, you noticed the girl blush and averting her gaze and the boy just dragging her off. The cold was in the past. Your fingers skidded across your arm and even through the fabric of your dress shirt you could feel how cold your skin has gotten. Was it a good idea to get back inside? You didn’t really know. The pulsing in your brain was now minimal, and your vision was close to getting normal. The need to get back to the party was not there, and you just wanted to get home and sleep. But you needed to get back in there to get your things.

Being careful to stand up slowly this time, still not sure if the alcohol was still in you. You noticed your steps were more controlled now, and with a fast pace, you got back inside of the ballroom. The music was now easier to adjust to, and again you pried through people to get to the table where you left your purse. Just when you were so close to the table, a sudden grasp on your shoulders and a hard tug that turned you 180 degrees made you, again, dizzy. The quest for your things was now stopped, and you were forced to deal with whoever grabbed you. With wide eyes you stared back into lidded brown. 

"Where were you the whole night? I really wanted to dance with you."

Bokutos words were slurred and he slumped against your shoulder as his hands snaked around your waist having a tight hold. Even if his head was on your shoulder, you still felt his foul breath that smelled of alcohol. How much did he exactly drink?   
Your hands were placed on his shoulders, and Bokuto started lightly swaying to the rhythm of the music that was playing. And that included you too, since his hold was not wavering even the slightest. 

"Sorry Bokuto. I was just outside to get some fresh air. Kinda drank too much."

You didn’t even know if he was listening, but a slight hum indicated that your words got through to him even if he was wasted. You still felt the buzz of the alcohol that you drank, and Bokutos breath didn’t really help you with that. But that didn’t stop you in feeling Bokutos muscles that were around you. You didn’t really know why you started noticing that more often and you remembered your little adventure in the bathroom that same day. Now you started getting hot. Not just from the alcohol, but from the close contact, and suddenly every little move that Bokuto made, made you shiver. Heat was starting to pool at your core. You needed to hurry and get away before something happens. Even with your full strength, you couldn’t pull the owl boy away, and after some tries, he whined.

"(Naaameeee), dooon’t. I wanna dance..."

He brought his head up from your shoulder and looked at you. Pleading eyes and a pout really did suit him. But you resisted his wish, and simply pulled away, grabbing your bag and with hurried steps began walking out of the door. What you didn’t notice was that Bokuto was a stumbling mess right behind you; pushing people away to get to you. You noticed him when you got outside again, bringing your phone to call a taxi, as arms again made their way around your waist. This time you squeaked and dropped your purse and phone and you could hear a loud crack as your phone hit the ground. Bokuto lifted you off the ground, bending backwards and holding you high up as your hands rested on his arms. You now noticed the sleeves of his dress shirt were up to his elbows and half of his arms were in full view. And you just could not ignore that. 

Another whine and strangled sounds left Bokuto’s lips as his grip loosed and he put you down slowly, turning you around to face him. 

"Why do you want to leave?"

His voice was quiet and you felt a pang at your heart because it sounded so sad and desperate. You searched his eyes for something you didn’t even know what it was and just sighed. His hands were on your shoulders, as he was slightly bent down to be face to face with you.

"Look Bokuto, I mixed drinks and I am not feeling quite well. I’m going to go home."

Your gaze shifted on the floor around you and you found your phone lying face down. Picking it up, you winced as you saw the whole screen cracked. You tried turning it on but with no luck. Bokuto was still standing behind you, and his eyes shifted to your phone. You heard him gasp, and again arms circled around you, but this time not making you airborne.

"IMSORRYIMSORRYIMSORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!"

Sober Bokuto and drunk Bokuto were not in the slightest different. Just that drunk Bokuto showed a little more feelings then the sober one did. Grabbing your bag off of the floor, you put your broken phone in your purse and sighed.

"It’s okay. I’ll just borrow a friend’s phone..."

That made Bokuto light up. His eyes were no longer hooded and his frown turned into a wide smile. You looked at him as he grabbed the phone out of his pocket. He pressed some buttons and put the phone to his ear. A second to two later, he started giving the address of the hotel and with a polite ’okay’ ended the call. He sounded fairly sober and you wondered if he really was drunk in the first place.

"The taxi will be here in about five minutes."

You couldn’t help but smile. He was really a sweet heart when he wanted to be. The fact that he always wanted to be a sweet heart didn’t mean he succeeded 100% of the time, but you appreciated him for trying. By now, Bokuto should have made his way back inside, but in one quick motion, he sat himself on the cold asphalt holding his phone in his hand and having a bright smile resembling that of a child. Even though your heels were killing you, you stood. You didn’t feel the need to sit down. Not a word was spoken between the two of you until the taxi came. You saw the taxi stop at the road that was just beyond the fountain. As you took one step, sudden hands were underneath your knees and on your upper back. Your heads mechanically found their way around Bokutos neck, as he carried you to the car. You didn’t really know if this was a good idea knowing that he was highly intoxicated, but the confidence in his footing made you discard your worry. In a matter of seconds you were beside the taxi. You waited for Bokuto to put you down, but he only bended a bit so that you were now face to face with the window of the back door.

"Open it please?"

You looked back at him and then back at the door. Sliding one of your hands from his neck, you pulled the knob and the door popped open and you pushed it lightly so it was more open to gain access inside of the vehicle. And again, Bokuto didn’t put you down and somehow got in the car with you still in his arms, but now with you in his lap. After he seated himself, he told the driver the direction and the taxi driver nodded and started the car again. The minute the car started, Bokuto got you off of his lap and placed you next to him. He took a hold of both of your ankles and placed them in his lap. His hands grabbed the heels of your shoes and pried them off of your feet and gave them to you to hold. You weren’t wearing any socks or stockings and your feet were now bare. The cool air that you felt on your sore feet made you sigh in relief. But to your surprise, rough fingers started to put pressure on certain spots on your feet. It tickled you, but at the same time it felt so relaxing. You sighed and tilted your head back and you heard a deep and hearty laugh from the owl boy. 

The car ride for you seemed pretty short. Maybe because you were enjoying the wonderful massage Bokuto gave you in the car. When the car stopped, you grabbed your purse to pay, but a hand rested on top of your hand.

"Don’t worry, I’ll pay."

You wanted to protest, but Bokuto was quick in his action. Giving the money and saying a light ‘keep the change’. Pulling your feet out of Bokutos lap, you held your purse in one hand and the other took both of your heels. With a little difficulty having both your hands occupied, you opened the door and started getting out. Feeling the cold ground beneath your feet was again relaxing. You turned around to say goodbye to Bokuto, but you saw him opening the door that was on his side and getting out. You closed the door and Bokuto slammed his, earning a groan from the taxi driver. As the car went off, you were left alone standing across from Bokuto. He had a smile as he made his way towards you, again lifting you up in a bridal style. This time, it was not a surprise. You really got tired of how unpredictable Bokuto was, and after this tiring night, you started getting used to it. But now as you looked around, you noticed that the neighborhood to you was not familiar.

"Bokuto this isn’t my neighborhood..."

"Because it’s mine."

He again smiled at you and your eyes widened. Why were you here? Why did he say to drive here? A million questions ran through your mind and you couldn’t find an answer to either of them. Bokuto started walking to an apartment complex taking his sweet time.

"But why did you bring me here? You could’ve just taken me home..."

He smiled as he got closer to a glass door. The apartment complex wasn’t that high. Maybe 5-6 floors? As you looked up at the building, you heard a light chuckle from the owl boy.

"Well, I saw how tired and wasted you were and my apartment was closer, and the ride was cheap. And I didn’t know where you live and after all the heroic things I did, I was kinda embarrassed to ask you..."

He trailed off, and you could see how much he wanted to continue his rambling but went against it. By heroic things, he meant swiping you off of your feet and carrying you, you though. But after his answer, you couldn’t help but laugh, completely forgetting the little lightheadedness that was still present. At the sound of your laugh, Bokuto coulnd’t help but smile too. And as he looked down at you, his laugh died down and all that was left was a small smile and eyes filled with joy. Even with your light makeup smeared a little, and your voice a little hoarse, you still looked like an angel to him. 

"Hey, fish out the keys out of my left pocket will you? I kinda have my hands full..."

You laughed at that. Indeed he had. Placing your purse on your stomach, you bent a little over to the side and slid your hand into his left pocket. You felt the keys in your hand and fished them out, but with an addition surprise. You placed your hand so that you and Bokuto could see. Along with his keys that not surprisingly had an owl keychain, there was also a blue packet.

"Condoms? Really?"

"Hey, I though I was gonna get some tonight. Don’t judge."

Even in an embarrassing situation, he didn’t even seem to be fazed by it. In an hour, Bokuto made you laugh so much. You didn’t even know if it was on purpose or not, but Bokuto just as himself made you smile. His laugh was that of thunder on a rainy summer day; the days you enjoyed the most. You noticed that his spiked hair was slightly down. And as you looked him right in the eyes as his were directed towards you, you couldn’t help but smile back. This boy was something, but in a good way.

"Are you gonna carry me all the way to your apartment?"

"Why of course my lady. The black key is for the front entrance."

The two of you were still outside. But you noticed that for a minute or two, that you were standing at the entrance of the building. Placing the condom that was still in your hand on your stomach next to your purse, you picked out the black key and opened the door for the two of you. Bokuto turned around, his back to the door, so he could push it easily and in a quick motion, slipped the two of you through the door successfully not bumping your body into anything. He brought the two of you to the elevator, and you already knew what to do. You pushed the button and patiently waited. The two of you were quiet. But the silence was calm. 

His apartment was on the third floor, and with your help again, you unlocked his front door and he went inside. It was dark and you couldn’t see anything, but you could feel yourself being tossed onto something soft but that still made you scream out in surprise. You presumed it was his couch, and after you grabbed your heels and placed them on the floor, the lights were turned on. You were lying on your back, your head resting on the arm rest. As you attempted to place your heels on the floor, you turned your body a little and in front of you stood Bokuto with his dress shirt fully unbuttoned. You couldn’t help but stare. And a sudden thought came to you. What if he took you here just for a quick fuck? What if you were the one who would ‘give him some tonight’? God your mind went overload. You wanted to just run out of the apartment but you couldn’t. What would your excuse be? But were you really going to just be Bokutos one night stand? You again looked at the boy who was now sitting in a chair at the kitchen table. 

What in the hell were you even thinking? This was Bokuto you were talking about. One of the sweetest guys you have ever met. He would never do something like that to you.

"You’ll sleep in my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch."

He huffed out and you could hear how tired he was. You got up and asked Bokuto where his room was and he kindly gave you directions. You thanked him and said a soft goodnight, descending off into the hallway.

4am. Your eyes just couldn’t keep shut. Was it because you weren’t tired, or because Bokutos smell was so powerful; not to mention you were sleeping on his bed that smelled of him. God it was so intoxicating. The alcohol didn’t have any more effect on your mind. The way you were smelling the sheets was all on your own. You groaned and threw the covers off of you and made your way to the closed door. You made a note to try and be quiet, as to not wake up Bokuto, but it would be hard because the kitchen was in the same room as the owl boy. You walked lightly to the kitchen, not even turning the lights, as your hands wandered over the sink in search for a glass. But you didn’t know your surroundings at all, so as you touched the marble surface of the counter, your hand pushed a pot over and a loud bang was heard. You jolted away in sudden shock, and a second later the lights were on and you saw Bokuto in front of you. It was a sight to see. Him standing in just his boxers and one of your heels in his hand. You could see he just woke up with how he yawned and how his eyes were on the verge of closing. 

When you went to bed, you put one of Bokutos old shirt, him insisting. Better in this than in that he said. And he was right. The makeshift sleeping clothes were more comfy than your skirt and dress shirt.

Bokuto looked at you and sighed dropping your heel somewhere behind him. He looked at you and you blushed in embarrassment.

"What are you doing up?"

"I couldn’t sleep and wanted some water…"

You looked at the floor. To Bokuto you looked like a child that was being scolded. Maybe his question came out too harsh he wondered. He came to you and grabbed a glass that was right beside the sink and you blushed even further. Was it really that close to your reach? God this was annoying…

Bokuto filled up the glass and gave it to you nodding like he was giving you approval to drink. You kept your gaze away from him and held the glass with both hands scared that it would fall out of your grasp. 

You didn’t notice that Bokuto was staring at you and when you finished your drink, you were met with big round eyes. You jolted back but Bokutos hands went straight to your waste and pulled you back. In an instant, you were flush against him, your hands resting on his chest and you shivered. God you forgot how built he was. His arms had a tight hold, and your head was turned to the side afraid to look at him. But when he lowly called you name, you couldn’t help but look at him. You now noticed that his hair was down, and that your chest was firmly pressed against his and that you were braless. You could feel your nipples getting hard and hoped to god he didn’t notice. After what felt like hours of him staring, he let his voice flow out.

"Can I kiss you?"

No words were spoken; you just nodded not really trusting your voice to support you in this situation. The moment you nodded, Bokuto pressed his lips hard on yours. You noticed they were chapped, and the kiss wasn’t sweet at all. Bokuto didn’t move his lips but just stayed there. You didn’t know what to do, but you moved your mouth a little, telling him he could continue. And after that, he surprised you. The kiss was so gentle and sweet. His lips moved in sync with yours and he took his precious time to savor the moment. Seconds ago after the first kiss, you loosened up and wrapped your hands around his neck, standing slightly on your toes so that the kiss could not break. But after some time, Bokuto pulled away and looked at you again. The blush adoring his cheeks was evident, and you were pretty sure that yours was too. 

Bokuto opened his mouth, but quickly close it. Did he want to say something? What did he want to say? You noticed that he did that another two times, and then after that he quickly let go of you and stepped away. Shock and disappointment was littered over you face. Did he regret kissing you? What was it?

‘What did you want to say?’  
He again hesitated and the blush on his cheeks brightened. You never saw him so flushed and embarrassed.

"I…I need…you…"

He trailed off and your eyes widened. To be honest you weren’t really expecting that from him. And as your eyes wondered down his chest, you could see the evident bulge that was covered by his boxers. You could see he was waiting for your response. And you figured you would take action. You walked up to him and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall and into his bedroom. And that gave him the sign that you wanted the same thing.

Entering his bedroom you sat on the bed and he followed after, sitting himself beside you. His gaze was fixated on and you lightly grabbed his cheek and kissed him again. He gladly accepted. It was as sweet as the first one was, but soon it became more heated. You again took lead and sat in his lap, your legs on either side of him. Now you could really feel the hard on as your clothed pussy made contact with his boner. You heard him moan, feeling hands again wrapping themselves around your waist. The position you were in was shifted when he lifted you and placed you on the bed, his body hovering over yours. Now his legs were on either side of you, and your hands were in his hair while his were roaming your body. This boy was as sweet in bed as he was in everyday life. That made you smile. 

Bokutos kisses shifted from your lips to your jaw and neck. His lips left a feathery feeling behind. You could tell he was cautious with every move he made. After his hands roamed your upper half, they rested on your hips, a soft grip. The feeling of his lips was now on your collarbone that was exposed due to his shirt being big on you. And now he didn’t mind to make little bites here and there. And that made you sigh. You pulled your hands away from his hair, and placed themselves on his face bringing him back to your lips. This time it was very rough. The need was emitting from the both of you, but neither of you wanted this to end so fast. It was your turn to leave kisses and bites on his neck, earning a groan from the boy above you. You felt his hands wonder over your breasts many time, but he always backed away. This time, you took one of his hands that lay on your hip and brought it to your breast, giving him the signal that it was okay to touch. Now he didn’t hesitate, and a small grip was placed. He moved his hand, massaging your breast and that made you moan. Everything he did was gentle. 

He kissed you again, his other hand grasping the hem of his shirt that you were wearing, tugging lightly. You nodded into the kiss and he moved away. Sitting up, you helped him take the shirt off of you. You lay back again and felt his piercing gaze. It went on for a while as he stared at your now naked torso. You felt a little embarrassed and laid your arm over your eyes to not look at him. That earned you a chuckle from him. With a gentle touch, he removed your arm and kissed you once more, preceding his kisses down your throat and to one of your breasts. You felt his breath ghost over and you shivered lightly. After a second, you felt his tongue slightly graze over your hardened nipple and you couldn’t help but let out a louder moan. You felt the grip that Bokuto held on your hips tighten. Every little touch made you shiver. Every time he even slightly moved his hands made heat pool down at your core and made you want him more. Bokuto didn’t take his time on your breasts and after that; he started kissing down your stomach, each kiss lingering more than the last. Your hands were again in his hair, and you tilted your head back and closed your eyes. The feeling of his breath and lips ghosting over your skin was glorious. You could feel the love from every kiss that was placed on your body. This time, Bokuto didn’t need words to tell you how he felt. 

The more Bokuto went down, the more ragged your breath became. God this was torture now. You just wanted to feel it, feel him. Just before he got to the hem of your underwear, he sat up. And you knew that when you felt the bed shift underneath you. You opened your eyes, curious as to why he stopped. Looking at him with confusion, you could see a slight shift in his posture. 

"I…don’t really know how to do this.."

For a second you were confused, but then it clicked.

"You never gave oral?"

You were really surprised by this. Tonight, Bokuto seemed more cautious and shy then he normally was. You didn’t know if it was a good or bad thing. Then it occurred. Was he a virgin? As you questioned yourself, you could see Bokutos form slouch a little. 

"I’m sorry…"

You figured out quickly that he thought that you were disappointed. But to his surprise, he heard your soft laugh. You supported yourself on your elbows now, and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were wide, expression resembling that of a curious child. Well it wasn’t like Bokuto was far from that.

"Calm down…Don’t worry. We don’t need to do it then."

That made Bokuto breath out. It made him relax a little and you sat up now fully, going over to him and pecking him lightly on the lips. After the previous kissing, his lips felt softer than before, and the kiss exchanged by the two of you was soft and gentle. The rough atmosphere ended, and the two of you quickly accommodated to it. But after some time of the two of you kissing, he pulled away.

"Can I make it up to you?"

Make up for what…? Oh, the oral thing. God, this boy was the cutest thing. But it also irritated you to no end how unpredictable he can be. He could do the most predictable things, and no one would have guessed. But it was cute. He did those things unconsciously. 

"Of course."

You gave him a smile. He looked at you with gleaming eyes, and his hands frantically grabbed you by the waist and turned you around placing you in his lap. You felt his lips on the back of your neck, this time leaving bites that would bruise, but you didn’t mind. Those kisses just turned you on more. One of his hands went to your breast, massaging it surprisingly rough. You moaned louder than intended, but after your moan, came a deep and thundering groan from behind you. As his hand was massaging your breast, his other hand trailed down to your pussy, rough fingers sliding between your clothed lips earing another moan from you. He didn’t take his time now, and hooked a finger over the elastic of your panties indicating that you take them off. You lifted your hips, helping Bokuto get them off much easier. The second they were off, his fingers continued their ministration, sliding and massaging you clit. Your moans became louder, one after another as his movements became fast paced. The pressure on your clit increased and you could feel yourself coming closer to your orgasm. You let out a low ‘I’m gonna cum’ and Bokuto couldn’t help but let his two fingers slide into you, giving you double the pleasure. In a blur of white light, you arched your back and laid your head back on Bokutos shoulder as your eyes rolled back as you hit your orgasm. But it didn’t last long.

For a second or two you rode out your orgasm, quickly coming down from your high. You could feel Bokutos hands around you, and instinctively you pried yourself from him and turned around to face him. You stood up and hopped off the bed, standing in all your naked glory. Bokuto looked at you questionably and you just grabbed his knees and placed them on the edge of the bed so that his feet were touching the ground. After that, you placed yourself on your knees between Bokutos legs and placed your hand on his hard on. Bokuto gasped and inhaled sharply, now fully understanding what you were up to. He placed his hands on your head, anticipating for your next move.  
Your hands were at his dick, slowly stroking through the fabric of his boxers and looking him right in the eyes. Bokuto just couldn’t look away. You gaze was so full of lust that just the thought of what you were going to do next got him on the verge of cumming. Your ministration ended pretty quickly, and you swiftly pulled down his boxers, coming face to face with his cock. You had to admit the size was impressive, and you actually wonder if it would even fit in your mouth. It wouldn’t hurt to try.

You steadied his cock with your hand. Opening your mouth, you wrapped your lips around his head, earning a loud groan from the owl boy. Looking up at him again, you saw that his head was titled back because of the pleasure. You proceeded to continue and tried to go further down. You took half of it when the head hit the back of your throat. You let out a chocking noise; that made Bokutos grip on your hair tighten. Your elbows were placed on his thighs and you could feel how his legs twitched. He was holding back on not shoveling the whole dick down your throat. And you assumed that the grip on your hair was to not push your head down; a real sweetheart.   
After a few sucks and pumps, you could feel his dick twitch inside of your mouth and you sped up your movements. Groans were heard and ‘im gonna cum’ was whispered over and over. After one more suck, Bokuto couldn’t hold it in anymore and his hands pushed your head down and his hips bucked; making you take his whole dick. You closed your eyes and felt tears make their way down your cheeks as you chocked hard. You felt the thick and hot liquid slide down your throat as you swallowed it forcefully. 

The minute you pulled away, you were engulfed in a tight hug with a whining Bokuto.

"I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you…"

That followed with more apologies and you had to slap some sense into him to pull him back. 

"It’s okay Koutarou, nothing serious."

The sound of his first name being said by you made Bokutos heart flutter. This was the first time and it sounded so beautiful when you said it. And not just that, you yourself were beautiful. Every facial expression you made, was a part of you Bokuto loved. Every sound that escaped your lips was like music to his ears, and he could never get tired of hearing it. You truly were something.   
Something good.

Your voice made Bokuto pause in his thinking. He looked at you.

"Do you want to continue?"

A simple question. 

You asked him in a low and raspy voice, followed by a cough. Even though you swallowed every last drop of his cum, your throat felt itchy. After that small cough, you looked back at Bokuto and saw that his expression was of worry. 

"It’s okay Koutarou, don’t worry. I enjoyed it…?

Trying to make him calm down even more, you smiled at him, and you watched his expression shift. Now it was that of content. What really surprised you was his answer.

"Do you mind if we stop? It’s not that I don’t want to, but… Let’s take it slow."

You raised your eyebrow. Take it slow? You didn’t need to voice your question, because Bokuto caught on pretty quickly.

"I want to be with you. Ever since today, I started noticing you; noticing every little detail on you. Which I never did before. Now that I think about it, I regret not noticing sooner…"

That made you smile. But the smile that was plastered on your face was not like the many that were present today. This one was here to stay.


End file.
